


Parabéns.

by Hinata Plusle (Hinata_Plusle)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Nordipalooza 2014, Não tem nem um pouco de romance de verdade, Só para não irem achando que tem e se desapontarem
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Plusle/pseuds/Hinata%20Plusle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logo depois da proclamação de sua República, Islândia recebe uma visita inesperada. Leve menção a Sufin passado. Escrito para o Nordipalooza 2014. Prompt: "Open spaces".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parabéns.

\- Parabéns pela proclamação da República.  
Islândia ficou perplexo. De todas as pessoas que ele conhecia, ele era um dos que ele menos esperava que o parabenizariam.  
Mas não era mentira. Suécia estava ali dando-lhe parabéns, mesmo envolto em todos os seus problemas no seu próprio país, que se não eram grandes como os de Finlândia, por exemplo, não eram pequenos também. Além do mais, Dinamarca não estava muito contente com sua partida, e ele imaginava que Suécia ficaria muito mais próximo do amigo mais velho - mesmo que o homem a sua frente não admitisse a amizade nem sob tortura.  
\- Ah, obrigado. Veio apenas dar-me parabéns? Tenho coisas a tratar.  
\- Você é mesmo duro na lata como seu irmão.  
\- Não estamos em época de se jogar conversa fora, Suécia. Seus irmãos mais próximos e você mesmo estão ocupados e sua "ex-esposa" está no meio de uma guerra contra os soviéticos. Não podemos ficar brincando agora.  
Suécia encarou Islândia com sua expressão neutra (que mais parecia que ele pretendia matá-lo) de sempre.  
\- Bem que o Dinamarca falou para eu te forçar a se divertir um pouco. Venha.  
Islândia pareceu não entender.  
\- Espere, o Dinamarca que te mandou pra cá, mesmo com tudo o que está acontecendo?  
Suécia não respondeu com palavras.  
Silenciosamente, pegou o pulso de Islândia e começou a arrastá-lo para fora de sua casa, sem olhar para ele.  
\- Ei, espera! SUÉCIA, ME LARGA!  
Islândia até tentou soltar-se, mas o alto loiro era mais forte. Quem olhasse de fora podia jurar que o loiro platinado estava sendo sequestrado, o que, de certa forma, era verdade.  
\- Suécia, para, tá apertado, solta!  
\- Nem estou segurando tão forte.  
\- Não está segurando forte uma ova! E você não me diz nem para onde está me levando!  
Suécia de repente parou. Finalmente olhando para Islândia, encarou-o como quem acabara de receber uma pergunta idiota.  
E no fundo era mesmo.  
Islândia encontrava-se frente a frente com uma de suas belas paisagens naturais, obviamente desertas como boa parte do país. Na verdade, não era só uma paisagem, era a sua favorita, a que ele insistia para ser levado todos os dias quando menor, mas que devido ao turbilhão dos últimos anos não era visitado por ele há tempos.  
\- Faz quanto tempo que você não vem aqui?  
Islândia finalmente entendeu o que Suécia pretendia fazer aparecendo ali tão de repente e o arrastando até lá. Era seu modo de recepcioná-lo como igual e lembrá-lo de que, apesar de tudo, ele sempre seria aceito pelos seus irmãos - postiços ou verdadeiros.  
Sorrindo discretamente, Islândia respondeu:  
\- Meses... Obrigado, Suécia.  
Suécia assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo um grunhido grave, como era de praxe. Logo retirou-se, tendo de voltar à sua terra para resolver mais problemas que surgiram, não sem antes brincar dizendo que Noruega mandara avisar que ele ainda não o chamara de "maninho" (e quase apanhando do loiro platinado). Islândia ficou mais alguns minutos, por um momento livre de todas as preocupações que o afligiam há meses, envolto em uma alegria que já lhe parecia quase estranha de tanto tempo que fazia desde a última vez que a sentira, deliciando-se com a bela paisagem, o maravilhoso cheirinho de ar fresco, o silêncio capaz de dar-lhe paz de espírito como mais nada. Depois ele teria de agradecer a Suécia, mas só depois, quando estivesse de volta à rotina.  
Dane-se todo o mimimi do Estados Unidos, por um momento nada mais importava para Islândia.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito totalmente nas coxas e às pressas.


End file.
